European patent application No. 0 268 795 relates to certain herbicidal compounds that have the structural formula ##STR2## wherein R through R.sup.6 are substantially as defined below; R.sup.7 is hydrogen or alkyl; X is oxy, thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl; and R.sup.8 is hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl or phenyl.